


Caught in the Moment

by M0ssop



Series: Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec, BoyxBoy, Caught, First sex based fanfiction please be kind, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Moaning, Riding, Rough Sex, Soft Porn, caught in action, hardcore gay sex, i know its bad, m/m - Freeform, magnus x alec - Freeform, talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0ssop/pseuds/M0ssop
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been hiding there relationship for a few weeks now. But what happens when a mother see's something no mother should be seeing...*Warning* Contains poorly written sex scene...Never done one before, please be patient with me.





	Caught in the Moment

"Ahh fuck Magnus". Magnus pushed Alec against his bedroom door, the old oak creaked and echoed throughout the room in the institute. Magnus crashed his lips down on Alec's, the kiss was hot and sloppy, Alec let out a slight moan as Magnus bit his lower lip. "Shh gorgeous". Magnus silenced him by crashing his lips back down. Alec could feel Magnus's hard on as it pressed into his thigh. Just this made Alec's harden cock twitch. Magnus moved his lips, scaling down Alec's neck, nipping and biting. "Mmm" Alec hummed. He trailed his hands over Magnus nacked torso, feeling every inch, every bump of a muscel, till his hand finally cupped his huge cock. Magnus let out a small moan which sat at teh back of his throat.

Alec began to palm Magnus through his boxer's, pre-cum seeped through his black and white shorts, making Alec even more aroused. "Get on your knees". Magnus had lent over, whispering in Alec's ear, this sending shivers down his spine. Alec loved it when Magnus told him what to do, and as always he listened, did as he was told like a good boy. But this time, he wanted to be naughty, he wanted to be punished, he wanted to feel Magnus punish him. "No!". Magnus moved back, looking Alec in the eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Did you hear me old man..." Alec looked at him seductivly. "I said, no". Magnus licked his lips, he hasn't seen the naught side of Alec before, and fuck me was he loving it. The head ofhis cock peeped out through his boxers, throbbing as it begged to be held, to be released from it's cage. Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's soft, dark brown locks, and pulled him towards him, there faces so close Alec could see the thirst in Magnus's eyes. "Get. On. You're. Knee's!!" Magnus talked slowly. 

"Make me" Alec gave a sexy smile, and before he knew it, Magnus was pulling him towards the bed, violently kissing him, feeling him, punishing him. He pushed Alec down to his knees, Alec looked up at him. 'Oh god did Alec look fuckable when he looked up at me'. With a click of his fingers, Magnus's pants disappeared and nothing stood in the way ofhis cock and Alec's sweet, innocent, whore mouth. Alec wouldn't move, so Magnus made him, shoving his cock in the direction of his mouth, until Alec finally took teh base in his grasp, causing Magnus to moan at the feel of his cold hands. His head fell back and eyes rolled back as he felt the warm, moist, wet mouth of his little slut. "AHHH!" Magnus moaned loudly, he could do so as he had a spell cast on the bed room so no one could he them, and they can fuck as loudly and as often as they liked. 

Alec began to work Magnus cock, his head bobbing back and forth as he took in all 10inches of Bane. Saliva mixed with pre-cum leaked from Alec's mouth, humming as Magnus fucked his face. He pounded his cock so hard into Alec's little throat that he could hear him choke and gag. This only made Magnus want to carry on, wanting to feel the warm and wet sensation of his boyfriends mouth, to look him in the eyes as he attacked his face, but he slowly pulled out. Alec gasped for air, before licking Magnus's seed off his lips. "Fuck me, you're mouth has never felt so fucking good Baby". Alec smiled up at him. Magnus placed a finger underneath Alec's chin gesturing him to come up, he placed his kiss on his lips. "Mmm, is that what I taste off?" Magnus winked. The heated kiss continued as the pair fall onto the bed, Magnus manually taking off the remander of Alec's clothing, tossing it aside. "I'm going to fuck you so hard!!" He kissed again. "You won't be able to walk for a week!!" Alec moaned just at the thought. The thought of his boyfriends hard cock pounding his tight little ass, the thought of his cum filling him up. 

Alec rolled on top, grinding there dicks together, moaning in unison. "Magnus...please!"

"Please...what?"

"You know...AHHHFuck!...What Magnus!". Magnus once again leaned into his ear, causing Alec's body to tingle. 

"Beg me" Magnus gave a evil smile. "Beg me for my cock!". Alec wanted it so bad, he wanted to feel him stretch his hole, make him his. "PLEASE!" Alec moaned as Magnus slammed his length into his. "FUCK!". Magnus kept grinding against him, causing Alec to loose his mind, there body's became hot and sweaty, cocks dripping in pre-cum. "FUCK ME MAGNUS....NOW!" 

"Gladly" Magnus smiled as his lined himself up with Alec's cute little pink hole.

"Take me hard...I want to feel you" Alec moaned. Magnus said nothing, instead he lubed himself and Alec up before slammed full force into Alec, causing him to scream. "AHHHHHHH!". Alec began to pant. "Fuck Magnus it hurts" Alec said between pants. 

"Do you want me to stop baby?"

"No! Keep going, I need this!!" Alec was out of breath, it found it hard to find the words as Magnus worked his hole. "I need to punish me, I want to feel dirty!" Magnus eye's widened, this wasn't like Alec at all, talking dirty was more his things, it felt unnatural Alec doing it, but fuck did it turn him on. "Trust me b-baby...Ahh god, you're hole is so tight!!...I'll make you dirty". Magnus continuted to pump him cock in and out, there bodies working together. The sound of Magnus balls slapping against his ass filled the room, as well as there moaning. His cock was sliding in and out now with no ease, the pain had turned to plessure and Alec moaned and panted underneath him. 

"I want to...ahhh mmm fuck yes!"

"Want to what baby?" Magnus slowed down so Alec could catch his breath and so he could make out what he was saying. 

"I want to ride you!" Alec looked at him, eyes looked as horny as he did. Magnus was excited by this, the idea of watching as his baby bounced on his cock, as his dick smacks up and down on his chest, seeing his face as he hits his prostate, sending him over the edge. How could Magnus refuse. Magnus nodded, pulling himsefl free from Alec. Alec climed on top, grabbing hold of Magnus setting it near his entrance. "Fuck me hard!! I want to feel you deep!!" Magnus winked, Alec's ass lowered onto Magnus gorged cock, watched as it slowly slipped inside with ease. "OH GOD you feel good!". Magnus panted, as he fucked Alec, pounding him hard, feeling his balls smack against him. "Ahhh Shit Magnus....you're co-c-c-k...Ahh god this is amazing!" Alec tried to put together a sentance but every time he tried to get something out, Magnus rammed his cock into his prostate. Magnus held onto Alec's hip, working his way in and out, there pair perfectly in time. When Magnus went up, Alec came down, causing his body to shake in arousal. 

"MAGNUS!!! AHHH FUUUUUCK!!!".

~ Outside the Bedroom ~

"Isabelle, what have I told you before, put some clothes on" Maryse was in a fowl mood, and once again she was taking it out on Izzy. Maryse looked her up and down for making a snooty kinda sound, walking off down the corridor. Jace too was with them, not saying again just falling in step behind them. "Where is you're brother Isabelle, he's meant to be meeting us" 

"I don't know mother, last time I saw him he said he was tiered and going for a lie down" Isabelle was telling the truth, she had no clue where he brother had disappeared too, but the only thing she was hold back was that she saw Magnus go into his bedroom only moments after Alec. She avoiding telling her mum that piece of information for sensitive reasons. "WHere is that bloody boy" Maryse headed towards Alec's bedroom, but as they drew closer and closer, they could hear faint sounds. As they drew even closer they could make out certain things. "Ahhh fuck yes!" Maryse eyes widened in shock, Jace was trying not to laugh and so was Izzy. "Fuck!" Maryse had enough. Without a second thought she grabbed hold of the door handle and making her way inside. 

Maryse screamed could probably be heard for miles. Izzy and Jace stood side by side to Maryse, seeing exactly as she saw. Alec quickly climbed off Magnus, covering himself over with the sheet. The look of horror plastered his face, where as Magnus just starred, not know what really to do. "Well this is awkward" Magnus voice was raspy. Jace and Izzy let out the most awful laugh. "GET OUT!!" Alec yelled.

"Get dressed this instant Alec Lightwood, then meet me in the libary" Maryse said no more before walking of. 

"Nice ass Alec" Jace winked, before ducking at the oncoming pillow being aimed at his head.


End file.
